1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a spectacle frame comprising a crossbar, respective wings symmetrically pivoted to the opposite ends of said crossbar, and a removable lens holder carried by said crossbar. The lens holder comprises a central bridge, symmetrically disposed side pieces joined by said central bridge and means on said side pieces for retaining respective lenses. Each of said side pieces of said lens holder is designed to mate with a corresponding side section of said crossbar when said lens holder is mounted thereon. The central bridge of said lens holder is designed to mate with a corresponding central section of said crossbar when said lens holder is mounted thereon, so as to removably attach said lens holder to said crossbar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various designs of spectacle frame of this type are known in the art, in particular through the disclosure of French patent application No. 80 03466 of Feb. 18, 1980 in the name ESSILOR INTERNATIONAL, which discloses for the central bridge of the lens holder my invention for a system of two parallel crosspieces designed to clock into two parallel slots on a corresponding retaining tab on the crossbar. Priority from the French patent application No. 80 03466 has been claimed in my copending U.S. application Ser. No. 233,566 filed Feb. 2, 1981.
While this design gives good results, its aesthetic appearance is not appreciated by all users, especially female users. Also, the retaining tab on the crossbar is of moulded plastics material and is somewhat difficult to clean for the user and has a relatively limites service life.
The object of the invention is to provide a removable lens holder spectacle frame of the aforementioned type which is easy to manufacture and easy to clean in use while offering a good service life and a more restrained aesthetic appearance, through the elimination of the retaining tab on the crossbar and the two parallel crosspieces on the bridge.